Convivencia Legendaria
by Notthatbou
Summary: *¡Mundo Alternativo! Human!Pokémon* Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres son tres jóvenes que comparten piso, a pesar de que entre ellos no terminan de llevarse... lo que se dice bien. Colección de drabbles sobre la vida en común de estos tres chicos con poderes cuya convivencia no resulta ser del todo fácil.


¡Buenas! Héme aquí con una idea que me surgió hace tiempo... Como siempre, pidiendo permiso para entrar en el fandom *risas y reverencia*. Espero que os guste, si tenéis alguna idea en particular sobre alguna situación que os gustase ver con estos tres, decídmelo e intentaré incorporarla al fic si lo veo posible y es de mi gusto. Igual, yo me quedé en una época en la que no había tantos pokémon, vivo con pocos más de 150 *vieja*; sabed perdonármelo si esto os importuna...

Y, sin más os dejo con este fic alternativo de compañeros de piso con poderes especiales. No, no sé adónde pretendo llegar *risas*.

**Disclaimer: Ni Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertecen. Por fan y para fans.**

* * *

**_Convivencia Legendaria_**

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_MO 05: Backstage before Dinner_**

—Daos prisa, tenemos que salir en media hora.

—¡¿Y mi chaqueta?! —tronó una voz— ¡Anoche la dejé preparada y colgada en la puerta del baño!

—¿Y has mirado en el baño?

—Moltres... ¿me estás vacilando o algo?

El tono ronco y grave de Zapdos indicaba un estado peligroso, aunque no era algo que sus dos compañeros de piso temieran mucho a estas alturas. Mientras Articuno ignoraba el asunto -que decididamente no parecía ir con él- y se dedicaba a arreglar su divino porte frente al espejo, Moltres realmente sentía posible el que Zapdos no hubiera mirado en el lugar donde decía había dejado preparado su traje la noche anterior.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? —contestó con tono elegante y pausado— No gano nada haciéndonos llegar tarde, menos a una cena organizada por Mewtwo.

—No te llames a engaño, Moltres —interrumpió entonces Articuno, asomándose a la habitación con una sonrisa descarada, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta—. ¿Una cena organizada por Mewtwo? ¿Ese misántropo?

—Es lo que pone en la invitación, y por lo tanto como ha de interpretarse. No seas descortés.

—¡Eh! ¡Nos estamos desviando el asunto de mi ropa!

—¿Descortés, yo? Sólo soy sincero. Tú también sabes, y se nota a la legua, que esa invitación la ha escrito Mew —sentenció ajustándose la corbata.

—Articuno...

—Sólo espero que él esté enterado de ello, porque conociendo a Mew es bien posible que no le haya dicho nada y que lleguemos allí y nos encontremos con un: _Fuera de mi casa._

—¡Eh! ¡Mi chaquetaaaa!

Moltres se llevó una mano a la barbilla, rozándose los labios con los dedos. No le hacía ninguna gracia darle la razón a Articuno en ningún caso, pero había que admitir que la opción que el hombre de hielo planteaba era bastante plausible. Le vino entonces, sin embargo, el recuerdo de una conversación que había tenido con el 151.

—No sé... El otro día Mew estaba realmente triste, según me dijo, a la sazón de la historia de Cubone que éste le había contado... —meditó recogiéndose un mechón de su sedoso cabello tras la oreja—. Acaso Mewtwo ha dado permiso a este evento para que se anime...

—¡Pero escuchadme, joder! —bramó Zapdos golpeando con fuerza la mesa.

Tal fue la intensidad del impacto que todos los electrodomésticos comenzaron a funcionar al tiempo: se encendieron la tele, la radio y el aire acondicionado, saltó la tostadora y el microondas empezó a funcionar en el programa de descongelación -lo que ofendió profundamente al mayor de los tres, que dirigió al aparato una mirada gélida-. El horno comenzó una suerte de programa de pirólisis, murió el wi-fi y ese aspirador independiente que aspiraba la casa por sí solo y del que Moltres se había encaprichado comenzó a rondar por el suelo a toda potencia.

—Te vas a cargar la batería de tu _Smartphone_ con tanta descarga —aseguró Articuno con calma, deteniendo el aspirador con el pie y asegurándose algo molesto de que no se le había encrespado el pelo.

—...Sea como fuere —añadió el legendario de fuego con ligero engorro una vez consiguió callar el insufrible ruido generado por todos los cacharros— nos tenemos que ir ya, así que será mejor que te decidas sobre tu ropa. Quédate aquí, ve sin chaqueta o elige otra ropa; sea lo que sea lo que decidas, tendrás que hacerlo rápido.

—Os odio.

Zapdos apretó los dientes. Estaba _convencido_ de que había dejado todo preparado la noche anterior para cuando se levantara, para poder así dormir un poco más. ¿Adónde narices había ido a parar su chaqueta? Seguro que alguno de aquellos dos indeseables lo sabía y no decía palabra...

—Viene el taxi —sentenció entonces el hombre de hielo, que miraba con elegante porte a la calle retirando levemente la cortina—. ¿No tenías una chaqueta oscura bastante elegante, bien bonita y de terciopelo azul? Seguro que va bastante mejor que esa suerte de chaqueta de corte militar que pretendías llevar...

—Pero es que la mía era mil veces mejor, y además, _odio_ llevar terciopelo—se quejó molesto. ¡¿Es que aquella gente no entendía lo que era el estilo o qué?!

—Zapdos —sentenció Moltres casi desquiciado agarrándole de los hombros tan fuertemente que el primero creyó que se le iban a derretir—: O te pones la chaqueta o te quedas en casa y te las apañas tú solo para explicarle a Mewtwo por qué no has ido a su cena, pero nosotros nos vamos ya. ¿Bien?

—La impuntualidad —dijo Articuno antes de salir con aquella mirada superior, que era mucho más insoportable por culpa de esa sonrisa— es uno de los defectos más imperdonables que puede cometer un invitado.

Moltres, siguiendo al primero, salió por la puerta tras asegurarse frente al espejo de que su aspecto era definitivamente intachable y, para qué negarlo, el mejor de los tres a su modo de ver. Tomando a toda prisa la chaqueta de terciopelo azul de su armario, Zapdos siguió a los otros mientras se vestía corriendo escaleras abajo.

De verdad, ya no recordaba por qué había decidido compartir piso con esos dos. Sin lugar a dudas, aquella no había sido una buena idea. Es más, quizá había sido la peor de su vida.

Articuno, sentado en el taxi antes que ninguno, sonrió al ver llegar a Zapdos con aquella elegante chaqueta azul oscura. No es que pretendiera boicotear a nadie desde un principio, pero él era una persona honorable: no podía permitirse aparecer en una cena de esa magnitud, donde quién sabe si estaría incluso Lugia, acompañado de un hombre-trueno vestido con semejante desatino.

Por eso, consideró que el hecho de madrugar para esconder la chaqueta de Zapdos en el congelador no era una travesura, sino un deber, una necesidad. Graciosa, por otra parte.

Zapdos maldijo una y mil veces antes de llegar a su destino; definitivamente odiaba el terciopelo. Y es que por culpa de sus poderes eléctricos, no hacía más que pegársele a la maldita chaqueta cuanta pelusa encontraba por el camino. ¡Puta electricidad estática!

Moltres suspiró, soltando una oración silenciosa al aire. Se le antojaba que aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga...

**_MO 05: Backstage before Dinner - Fin_**

* * *

_Notas del capítulo:_

Por algún motivo, se me antoja que la chaqueta que Zapdos quería llevar era muy genial, una de estas militares con hombreras doradas de flecos, muy de Idol. *risas*. ¿Os gustó? Espero que sí. Me despido ya por el momento, dándoos **muchísimas gracias por leerme. **_Saludos,_

**Bou.**


End file.
